The Moulin Rouge
by RaphSieg007
Summary: Just a quick oneshot about our two beloved Jumpers involving a film and a short discussion about Griffin's ears. Crappy title, I know. I just couldn't think of anything else.


Title: The Moulin Rouge

Series/fandom: _Jumper_

Character(s): David Rice, Griffin O'Conner

Pairing(s): Very minor Daviffin

Warning(s): None.

Rating: K

Disclaimer: I don't own _Jumper_, and I am making no profit from this. I'm just a lowly fangirl trying to amuse herself. I don't own _Moulin Rouge _either.

Summary: Just a quick oneshot about our two beloved Jumpers involving a film and a short discussion about Griffin's ears. Crappy title, I know. I just couldn't think of anything else.

A/N: I was watching _Moulin Rouge _earlier and this little fic idea popped into my head, so I wrote it out.

-XXX-

The collection of films at the DVD store was quite disappointing, and both David and Griffin were having trouble finding one that they'd both be happy to watch.

In fact, they were despairing of ever finding one, when David suddenly noticed one and picked it up. He read out the title, mispronouncing it due to it being a French title. "_Moulin Rouge_. Huh."

"You what?" Griffin asked from the other side of the shelf. David held the case over the top so the Brit could look. Griffin took it and had a look at the back of the case. "_Moulin Rouge_." Griffin pronounced the title properly, as if it were spelt 'Moo-lon Rooge', which surprised the American slightly._ "_What about it, David?"

David took the case back. "Why don't we get it? I've been meaning to watch it for quite some time now. Have you seen it?"

"No," answered Griffin. "But why would I want to?"

"Why wouldn't you? It's a classic. Like _Titanic_."

"Fine, we'll get it, then."

David took the DVD over to the counter and paid for it, ignoring the look the shopkeeper was giving him, almost like he was trying to say 'that film's not worth it, mate', or something like that, and then the two Jumpers walked out of the shop and into a busy high street. "Okay," David said. "So we've got one film, at least. That's a start."

Griffin shrugged. "Guess so." Then the two made their way into an alleyway and used the fact that no-one was in the alleyway to their advantage by jumping back to the lair. It was already evening by their clocks – both of them went by the lair's time-zone – and due to it being winter, it was already getting dark, so once they got there, David sorted out the DVD player, and Griffin switched on some of the lights. Then they sat down on the sofa in their usual positions to watch the film – David just sat normally on one side, and then Griffin on the other using David's lap as a footrest.

"So, Mr. I've-wanted-to-watch-this-for-a-while-but-have-never-mentioned-it," Griffin said as the 20th Century Fox logo played on-screen, "do you have any idea what this film's about?"

"Nope," David replied. "I just know that it's considered a classic. That's about it."

Griffin shrugged. "Fair enough."

The two let the film play for quite some time without comment, although when the actual Moulin Rouge was shown, both of them had a reaction along the lines of 'so that's what this film's about...'. Also, when the first line of the first dancing song was said, it was in French, and David paused it and turned to Griffin, who, as he was aware, could speak French. He was about to demand a translation when he noticed that Griffin's ears had gone slightly red, which, he knew from experience, generally only happened when someone mentioned something to do with sex.

"Okay," David said, smirking. "Judging by how red your ears are, I'm gonna say that whatever they've just said was something to do with sex, right?"

Griffin looked at him with an unreadable expression on his face. "Why? Do you want a translation?"

"Yes, please."

"What they said was 'will you sleep with me tonight?'. Happy now? And why were you looking at my ears?"

"Oh, okay. And I wasn't looking your ears intentionally, but I couldn't help but notice how red they are," David replied. "Plus, why wouldn't I? I love your ears."

Griffin looked surprised. "You love my ears?" He asked sarcastically. "These annoying sugar-bowl-handle ears?"

"'Course I do. I think they're adorable."

At this, it wasn't just Griffin's ears that turned red. "Adorable?"

"Yep. Just like you when I mention your ears."

Griffin rolled his eyes, ignoring the faint blush blooming on his face. "Shut up, you bloody Yank, and watch the film."


End file.
